


Sweet Kisses (Clemont x Ofc)

by Elisabethh98



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Love Confessions, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: Clemont has been doubting himself lately trying to discover why nobody seems to be found of him. He longs for someone to take care of other than his little sister Bonnie. During his travel with his friends Ash and Serena, Bonnie has tried to find him a keeper with no success. Is there someone out there that is willing to listen to him and not make fun of his inventions that most of the time fail to work properly? Read to find out more





	Sweet Kisses (Clemont x Ofc)

Clemont found himself just outside of Lumiose City getting ready for a trip with his pokemon. He left his younger sister Bonnie back home with Clembolt. Clembolt had promised him to take care of his sister and the Gym while he was away. Clemont was lying on his back staring up at the sky in deep thouhgts. "Why didn't he have a girlfriend? Is there something wrong with him? Will he ever find someone to take care of?" He thought, his mood changing quickly. "Luxray" his Luxray said trying to cheer up its trainer to no avail. "Are you alright?" a new voice said, making Clemont look up. Above him he saw a girl a few years older than him. She had curly blond hair. She was wearing a white shirt along with a black skirt. She had black knee high boots, a red blazer and a black fedora hat on her head. "Uhm" Clemont mumbled trying to not make a fool of himself in front of such a beautiful girl. "I am alright. Name is Clemont and that's my Luxray!" Clemont said sitting up. "Good. Your Luxray looks like it is in great shape, my name is Elisa!" The girl said and gave him a soft smile. They talked for some time before they decided to go to sleep. Clemont being the gentleman he is, couldn't let Elisa sleep without a blanket. 

The next morning he found himself snuggled into Elisa with Luxray lying by their feet. "Do you mind if I come closer, i just love to cuddle!" Elisa said cheerfully. "I ugh..I guess that would be alright" Clemont said clearly blushing. Clemont was clearly caught of guard not being used to being so near a girl except Serena and Bonnie. "I have heard that there is going to be a tag battle near by in Lumiose City. Are you attending?" Elisa asked looking into Clemont's eyes. "Yeah, my friends are going too. Although they are going to attend together though". Clemont informed Elisa as he tried to sit up. "Well you could always go with me though if you want to. I want to attend, but I don't have anyone to partner up with". Elisa said smiling. "I..that would be great. I normally don't attend to these kind of competitions, but I do have to ask you do me a favour. My dad would murder me if I showed up out of nowhere with you in the competition. He just wants me to be happy, but he can be a little too much!" Clemont said as looked over at his Luxray. "So you want me to meet him right, just so he won't think you caught a girlfriend while you have been travelling. I do want to know what you do" Elisa said carefully as she sat up too. "I am the Gym leader at Lumiose City" Elisa's eyes widen at the new information. "You are the gym leader? Huh? Well I guess we must make a great team then!" Elisa said as the two of them packed their things together. The duo walked back to Lumiose city where they found Meyer, Clemont's dad. 

"Dad?" Clemont asked as they stepped into the electrical appliance store that his dad own. "Clemont great to see you! Where is your sister-oh my son found himself a girlfriend!" Meyer exclaimed probably loud enough for the whole town to hear. "Dad, this is Elisa who is not my girlfriend!" Clemont said and facepalmed. "Pleasure to meet you sir. Clemont and I are entering the tag battle together" Elisa told Meyer who frowned. "Pleaure is on my side. Sorry I just assumed that you two were together, Clemont doesn't visit this store that often!" Meyer said as he offered Elisa to take a seat. Meyer's Blaziken came out of the backroom looking at Elisa with curious eyes. "I think it would be fair if my son and I got to see one of your pokemon, since I can clearly see that you have met Luxray. Luxray seems to have taken to like you a lot" Meyer told Elisa who just smiled. "Yeah, sure. Just is your Blaziken competive against other pokemon?" Elisa asked. "No, why do you ask?" Meyer asked as he watched Elisa call out her Blaziken. "Oh man, now I get it!" Meyer exaimed Elisa's Blaziken carefully. "What was your first pokemon?" Meyer added as Clemont seemed to be quite interested for this answer. "My first pokemon was a Charmander and a Houndour. They have both evolved to their full form, but Houndoom is not with me. I let her back with my parents. They raise up pokemon just as they are about to evolve and help trainers that struggles with their pokemon. Some day I would like to travel back and see the rest of my pokemon I have gathered on my journey's". Elisa said as she smiled over at Clemont. "I would love to see them once, I am sure my sister would too. Where does your parents live?" Clemont asked excited. "They live in a village called Lagios. It is not so far away from the Ninja Village, which I am sure you have heart of!" Elisa said making both Meyer and his son gasp. "Lagios? That's where there used to be one of the world's most stunning castles. Today there are mostly pokemon living there. I didn't think people still lived there!" Meyer said. "Oh I almost forgot, I need to go to the pokemon center! My brother is meeting me there and he is going to get his pokemon back!" Elisa exclaimed catching Blaziken's attention. "Oh, I will go with you". Clemont said as they took good bye with Meyer. Luxray and Blaziken followed Clemont and Elisa over to the Pokemon center to look for Elisa's brother. "Chase!" Elisa yelled after looking around the room. Clemont ran after her to gasp when he saw her brother. They looked exactly the same. "Clemont this is Chase my twin brother. Chase this is Clemont Lumiose City gym leader!" Elisa introduced the two boys. 

"So Elisa are you ready to get your pokemon back?" Chase asked as Elisa called Blaziken back in its pokeball. She put the pokeball down in the machine as her brother did the same. "Pokemon switched!" An electric voice said. Chase called out his pokemon, which now was Blaziken as Elisa called out the other one an Electivire. "Electivire now knows Thunder Punch" Chase said as he looked at his Blaziken. "That's great, I have learned Blaziken how to master Blast burn now!" Elisa said making Clemont and Chase look at her. Blast burn is such a powerful move and it takes time for pokemon to master the move. "That is great news, did you use on of your pokemon to show how the move was done?" Chase asked which Elisa smiled too. "Yeah, I used Charizard. She has been really helpful, couldn't have done this much without her. Clemont and I are going to sign up for the tag battle. Would love to have you cheering on me!" Elisa said, which caught her brother's attention. "Yeah, would be great to see how much you have improved since I last saw you," Chase said with confidence. "I am much better now, I promise" Elisa told her brother proudly. "Now come on we need to make sure you get to sign up for the competition that starts tomorrow". Chase said and called Blaziken back in its pokeball. 

The three of them headed down to where the competition was supposed to take place getting ready to get signed up. "Hello may I see your cards for registration?" Nurse Joy asked sweetly. "Yeah, sure here!" Clemont said and handed her both their cards. "Now I would need you to tell me what three pokemon each of you will be using during the competition. They do not need to be in the order that you are going to battle" Nurse Joy informed as the duo nodded. "I can start, I will be using my Luxray, Bunnelby and Chespin." Clemont said letting nurse Joy write that down. "And you miss?" Nurse Joy asked and turned to Elisa. "I will be using my Electivire, Gengar and Marshtomp". Elisa informed Nurse Joy. While they finished up the last papers, Clemont sweared that he heard his father's voice along with his friends and Bonnie. "There you are all signed up. Here is your room that you will be staying in during the competition!" Nurse Joy spoke happily and handed Clemont the key. 

After finding out where their room was, Chase decided to do some training before he met them again the next day. Clemont opened up the door to their room and walked inside with Elisa following him. The bathroom was great and modern, but the bed...welll. It was a double bed and clearly no other place to sleep. "What side do you want?" Clemont asked feeling confident in himself as he remembered last night. He was clearly happy that Elisa had asked him if he was alright. "I will take the side closest to the window!" Elisa said as she dumped her backpack on that side of the bed. Walking more into the room Elisa spotted a large table with a mirror attacted. "Oh it's to do the last finish on your pokemon if you want to though, here if some berries, a brush and pokepuffs!" Elisa said excitedly as Clemont took a seat on his side of the bed. "I guess, it would probably be good if our pokemon get to know each other before the battle tomorrow". Clemont said as he called out his three pokemon. Luxray walking over to Elisa quickly. "Hey Luxray, ready to meet some of mine pokemon. I can't call them all out here, the roof isn't high enough!" Elisa said as she called out Gengar, Marshtomp and Electivire. 

Clemont looked down at his phone to see that he had a new text from his dad.

"Hi son! I just told Serena, Ash and Bonnie that you would meet them tomorrow. Said you had some training to do. I have not said that you are going to be competing yourself. Thought you would like that to be a surprise. Anyway, Bonnie and I will be cheering for you tomorrow. Say hi to Elisa for me, she seemed like a nice gal!" xx Meyer

He wrote out a short reply before he turned his attention over to Elisa who had started to grooming Gengar. Might as well do it myself, Clemont decided and did the same to his Chespin. He had watched Serena long enough to know how perfectly the fur would turn out at last. Taking their time and after about three hours they were done grooming their pokemon. "Luxray's fur is like silk!" Clemont commented. "Oh I almost forgot, I got you some Pecha berries. It's just in case something happens." Elisa told Clemont. "I think I just going to go to bed early, I am exhausted!" Elisa added as she made her bed after calling back her pokemon. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of I would like to thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would be delighted if you shared your thoughts with me about the story, or if there is something you would like to have in the story. I am trying to blend in some of my personal encounters in this story. Love you all xx Elisabethh98


End file.
